The overall mission of the Biostatistics and Data Management Core (Core G) is to encourage and facilitate high quality innovative, interdisciplinary and translational HIV/AIDS research through effective data management and by supporting the use of rigorous statistical and analytic methodologies; provide educational opportunities for HIV/AIDS researchers on the Penn campus in the use of statistical approaches; assist in building capacity locally and with International partners; and support the overall strategic plan and mission of the Penn CFAR. To achieve these goals, the Specific Aims of the Biostatistics and Data Management Core G are to: A.1. Advise CFAR Investigators on study design and data analysis issues. A.2. Provide statistical collaboration for research funding applications. A.3. Maintain, and facilitate access to, a clinical care database for use in studying the epidemiology of HIV/AIDS, for evaluating feasibility of intervention studies and for facilitating conduct of such studies. A.4. Provide support for design and testing of data collection instruments, data management, and database development. A.5. Provide training in statistical methods to CFAR investigators and our international partners. A.6. Partner with other Cores and specific Programs of the CFAR in interdisciplinary initiatives as well as other CFARs in support of joint goals.